


All The Light We Cannot See

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Where The Wild Roses Grow</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Light We Cannot See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



Adrian never believed in paradise. It seemed like a fairytale that would never come true, a goddamn lie that was told to him when he was a young child that he foolishly thought true long into adulthood. 

Yet he always wondered if it could be true. Would the day come when his heart would beat in tune with another soul? Would he smile fondly as fingertips softly trailed over his body while ruby red lips pressed kisses to his soft mouth? Would he ride off into the sunset with the love of his life and live happily ever after in a field where the wild roses grew? 

He never thought it would happen, however, heaven was real… It lingered in the long summer days, the warm sun cascading down on them as they rode the waves, gliding through the surf without a care in the world. Paradise was the night when brightly colored fireworks light up the sky of Belize, bathing them in hues of blue and green and red as they kissed tenderly, their lips soft and sweet as honey. 

Having his lover walk hand in hand with him on the beach was incredible, they smile and giggle and laugh their hearts content, blissful joyful as they sat together on the sandy beach and cuddled, watching the golden sunset on the summer horizon.   
At night they lay together on a bed of tenderness and love, Deran slowly trails his fingers up and down Adrian’s spine, tickling each knot, touching him so softly the caress is feather light. Despite the summer heat, Adrian shivers, body tingling, goosebumps immediately flare up over the miles of warm, baby soft skin. He smiles softly as Deran continues drawing little circles on his back, skating around the patches of golden skin. He smiles brighter as those fingers draw a tiny heart over his shoulder blade and decorate him with love. 

Deran moves a little closer, nuzzling into the body lying in bed next to him, the golden sunlight kissing his cheeks when he leans in to kiss Adrian. It takes a second, oh, yes, there it is; the bashful smile that twinkles on Adrian’s soft lips, his cheeks warming rosy red and beautiful. 

Deran smiles back at his beloved, his fingertips caressing his soul mate tenderly as another sunny day in paradises welcomes them. Adrian’s fingers twirl into Deran’s messy hair, brushing feather-soft and soothing, combing through the dirty blond curls while his honey-sweet lips kiss Deran tenderly. They seem to gravitate towards one another, cuddled up side by side as they sit on the sandy beach watching the waves roll over the rocks. His whole heart is full of bliss; thumping to a song of love, their arms woven around each other and leaning in close, embraced in beloved devotion. 

Here in their little slice of heaven, they can be together without any fear of being caught by his family, or judgment of their love. They can be free. Between the whiskey and weed, and the summer sand and surf, things are simple here. Deran tugs him in a little closer, tucks Adrian to his side, he won’t call it cuddling, but that is what they are doing, the sun on their backs and the wind in their faces, the gentle breeze kissing their warm cheeks.   
Adrian rests his head against Deran’s chest, holding onto him for a second because he feels light headed and dizzy with happiness, little shocks of happiness and pure joy leaving him grinning like a fool. Warm hands cupped his cheeks and he looks at Deran, grinning even brighter when his boyfriend leans in and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Despite the summer heat a shiver surges up Adrian’s spine, leaves him a bit breathless, uneasy, shaken to his core. Something akin to euphoria swarms his belly as he kisses Deran, his boyfriend’s lips are sweet and soft, and they taste like the cherry Popsicle he enjoyed earlier in the day. 

Moments like this make Adrian hope for a lifetime lost in their heaven, he doesn’t want to go back to the real world where they are strangers, where they have to hide their relationship and he cannot be without the man he loves. But here, things are very simple and not a day goes by that Adrian doesn’t smile big and bright as he basks in the soft kisses they share and the times they cuddle, the way they get lost in bliss of being together away from the world that would sneer at their love. 

Adrian breathes in, exhales softly; smiling fondly, he is grateful for another day in paradise. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/731166.html?thread=96509214#/t97690142)


End file.
